The present invention relates to a stator, and more particularly to a stator having an interphase insulator for insulating phase windings from one another.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-119739 discloses an example of an interphase insulator for insulating phase windings of a stator as a background art. Such an interphase insulator 50 is shown in FIG. 8. The interphase insulator is formed by connecting a pair of strip-shaped insulating sheets 51 with connecting portions 52 so that the phase windings are insulated from each other on both of the lead-extending side of the stator and the opposite side. Each of the connecting portions 52 is adjusted its length depending on the thickness of the laminated layer of the stator core, therefore, the pair of the strip-shaped insulating sheets 51 is arranged parallelly and spaced apart with each other. When such interphase insulators are utilized for a stator, the opposite end portions 51a, 51b of each of the strip-shaped insulating sheets 51 are adhered with each other so as to form joints 53 thereby forming a cylindrical body as shown in FIG. 9.
When the pair of strip-shaped insulating sheets 51 is connected by the connecting portions 52 with each other so that the opposite end portions 51a, 51b are arranged symmetrically, the joints 53 of the strip-shaped insulating sheets 51 are positioned coincident with each other as viewed in the axial direction of the cylindrical body. When such interphase insulators 50 are utilized for a stator in which each phase windings are inserted into slots of the stator core in wave winding form, the joints 53 of the strip-shaped insulating sheets 51 may interfere with the windings at either the lead-extending side of the stator or the opposite side. Accordingly, the interphase insulator 50 may be torn or broken.
The present invention is directed to a stator having an interphase insulator that is not torn easily.